The technical field of this invention is receptacles, particularly, receptacles for holding a plunger.
Bathroom drains and toilets can easily become clogged, requiring a plunger to unclog them. Often, the plunger may not be nearby for convenient use. Guests or other users may be embarrassed by having to ask for a plunger or requesting someone to do the plunging for them. In addition, storing a wet plunger in a closed area out of the way may give rise to mildew and unpleasant odors. Dirt and debris may also accumulate where the plunger drains after use.
It would be desirable to have a plunger holder that would overcome the above disadvantages.
One aspect of the present invention provides a plunger holder that allows the plunger to be stored where needed for use.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a plunger holder that allows the plunger to dry after use to avoid mildew growth.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a plunger holder that helps conceal unpleasant odors.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a plunger holder that allows easy cleanup of dirt and debris.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention, rather than limiting the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.